National Randomness Day
by teh-spiff
Summary: Crackfic I made up at 2:00 A.M.


**A/N: This is just a random thing I wrote because I was bored. : P**

**National Randomness Day**

It was a quiet, peaceful night at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Well, it would be, if not for the fact that Bloo randomly shouted, "HEY GUYS, WAKE UP!"

Then, chaos erupted. Coco woke up, startled, and started running around the room, saying 'coco's' that could be translated to things such as, "No, Marshmallow Man, I don't want to be a spork of doom! I didn't mean to steal your cookie!" and, "The evil leprechauns of doom want to steal my soul!"

Wilt jolted up, shouting, still half-asleep, "Sorry, but, I need these apples for my road of apples, which I'm going to give to the needy and maybe an apple pie too! YUM! I love apple pies!" Then, after he said that long, sentence of doom, he hit the top of Bloo's bunk and shouted, "Ow!" I don't know how he could say that long sentence and not hit the bed beforehand; he's just awesome that way.

Eduardo woke up, scared to death, screaming, "THE EVIL BUNNIES OF the APOCOLYTICS ES COMING! THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR! WE MUST GO TO THE PUDDING PORTAL!" Then, he started shivering and hugged on to his Beanie Buddy for dear life.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Bloo yelled happily, jumping up and down on his bed, oblivious to his friend's scared reactions to being woken up, "Guess what today is!"

"Um…….Wednesday?" Wilt said, now awake and rubbing his eye.

"NO!" said Bloo, apparently annoyed that Wilt didn't know the correct answer, "It's National Randomness Day!"

Wilt blinked and asked, "Um…….sorry, Bloo, but, there's no such thing as randomness. It's kinda a myth, is that okay?"

Eduardo suddenly stooped hugging his Beanie Buddy and shivering, and glared at Wilt. It wasn't just any glare, it was the glare OF DOOM!

"DO NOT SAY RANDOMNESS NO EXSIT," Screamed Eduardo, almost shaking the house, "MY CREATOR FEEL IN A VAT OF PUDDING TO PROVE RANDOMNESS EXSIT!"

"Sorry, Ed," said Wilt, surprised at Ed's anger, but also sad that his creator had to fall in a vat of pudding, because, pudding is very evil, "I didn't know."

"'Tis ok," said Ed, and sighed, remembering the sad story of his creator and the vat of pudding, "You didn't know."

"Ok," said Bloo, still bouncing with excitement, "Now that's settled, let's get this party started!"

Then, suddenly, a sock puppet named Tiffany walked in, with a plate of bagels and coffee and asked, "Who wants bagels and coffee!"

"Tiffany!" said Eduardo happily, and ran and hugged her, "My lost amor! I thought you left forever!"

"Oh Ed," said Tiffany and hugged Ed back, 'cus it magical grew arms, and dramatic music suddenly filled the room, "I'm so sorry, but I have found another."

"WHAT!" said Ed, shocked and jumped back, "Who?"

"Bloo's paddleball," she said and suddenly Bloo's paddleball walked in, strings and all.

"Paddy! You cheated on me!" said Bloo, shocked and eyes welled with emo tears of doom.

"Of course I cheated on you!" yelled Paddy, "All it ever is is, 'I'M gonna break the world's paddleball record!' 'I'M gonna find the Foster's treasure and not tell anyone!'

"HEY!" said Madame Foster, who was randomly there, "Nobody's supposed to find my treasure! No sporks for you!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bloo cried in horror as Madame Foster randomly disappeared.

"The point is," said Paddy, oblivious to the interruption, "It's all about YOU, YOU, YOU! WELL, I HAVE NEEDS TOO! And Tiffany fills these needs!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" said Bloo, and jumped out the window.

"Wait," said Ed, "You never told me you like women, Tiffany."

"Ed," said Tiffany, "I should tell you……I don't like men or women, I like paddleballs, I'm a paddien."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" said Ed and jumped out the window.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Ed's Beanie Buddy, "I LOVE YOU!" Then, he to, jumped out the window.

NOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Wilt, "All my friends are dead!" Then, he too, jumped out the window.

Coco looked shocked. How dare Wilt say all his friends were dead! She was his friend, wasn't she? She then cried evil, emo tears of doom and promptly drowned in them and died.

Paddy and Tiffany looked at each other and made out on Bloo's bunk.

Then, a cow came by, holding a sign that said, "Happy National Randomness Day!"

**A/N: I know, strange, I really have nothing to say, but R&R!**


End file.
